Heros: Saving VolcanoClan
by HPWarrior
Summary: At an island far away, danger is coming to VolcanoClan. Can the newest five apprentices save them all?
1. Chapter 1

Larkrose sat in the silent VolcanoClan nursery. The whole camp was very calm on this new-leaf day. The warriors and warrior apprentices were training, the Volcano watcher and the single volcano watcher apprentice, Lilypaw, were out at the volcano, and the medicine cat was collecting herbs. The clan leader, Darkstar, was in his den. The kit-mothers and kit mother apprentices were either here asleep with the kits, or in the apprentices den sleeping.

Larkrose knew that the camp was safe and empty, for now. There had been no danger in many moons. It was very unlikely that danger would come right now. But if it did, the cats in camp could get rid of the danger once and for all. VolcanoClan was strong. The strongest that it had ever been.

Larkrose was a kit-mother. She hadn't been a kit-mother for long. She had just finished her training, and was expecting kits anytime now. Suddenly, a wave of pain came and Larkrose knew that her kits were coming. Now. "Get Rosesong!" she screamed. Rosesong was the VolcanoClan medicine cat.

That day, Larkrose had six kits. Three toms, three she-kits. The she-kits were Lavakit, Seasonalkit, and Sunsetkit. The toms were Riverkit, Salamanderkit, and Sparrowkit.

FIVE MOONS LATER…..

Lavakit, Seasonalkit, Sunsetkit, Riverkit, Salamanderkit, and Sparrowkit were just hanging out in the nursery. Darkstar was watching them talk and play closely. It was no surprise. The kits were nearly six moons old. Darkstar had to decide what they would train as. Warriors, Kit-mothers, Volcano watchers, Medicine cat, or most importantly, leader.

Darkstar did not have a deputy. He just had a leader in training. Darkstar was at the age where he needed to pick a leader in training. But it wasn't immediate. But he needed to watch for a leader apprentice.

The six kits were talking about what they wanted to be apprenticed for. "I want to be a kit- mother apprentice." Mewed Sunsetkit. That was possible. Sunsetkit was kind and caring, and she loved kits! "That could happen. I want to be leader!" exclaimed Riverkit. "That would never happen. Just settle as being a warrior. Your stupid, Riverkit." Mewed Slamanderkit. "I wanna be medicine cat apprentice. I'd like leader, also. Salamanderkit, it's possible." Mewed Lavakit.

_So Lavakit wants to be medicine cat apprentice, Salamanderkit probably wants to be a warrior apprentice. Riverkit wants to train as a leader. Sunsetkit wants to be a kit mother. Sparrowkit wants to- well; I'm not sure. He keeps changing his mind. I don't know either. _Thought Seasonalkit.

She glanced at Sparrowkit, who was playing with a moss ball closer to Darkstar. _Sparrowkit would be a good Volcano watcher. He's brave and curious. _Thought Seasonalkit.

But she was slightly worried. Sparrowpaw was careful and easily distracted. Where would his place in the clan be? Seasonalkit didn't know.

One moon later, it would finally that time. The six kits were standing close to the front of the crowd, near Darkstar, who was on the Highrock. The clan was Gathering for a meeting. The six kits already knew that they were becoming apprentices. This was their defining moment. This would predict the rest of their lives.

"I wonder what I'll be…." Mewed Sunsetkit nervously.

"You'll like whatever's picked for you. Darkstar doesn't let cats down. He picks what he thinks we'll like" mewed Sparrowkit absentmindedly.

"Sunsetkit, come forward." Darkstar mewed loudly. Sunsetkit nervously came forward. "Sunsetkit, you will now be known as Sunsetpaw. You are now a kit-mother apprentice. Your mentor will be Peachblossom. Peachblossom, do you agree to pass on all you know to this apprentice?" Darkstar asked. "I do" Peachblossom mewed mewed.

Peachblossom was 19 moons and expecting her first litter. She was hardly finished her training! But she was very nice, and would be a good mentor for Sunsetpaw. Sunsetpaw went to stand next to her new mentor.

"Riverkit, come forward" Mewed Darkstar. "Riverkit, you will now be known as Riverpaw. You will train to be a warrior. Your mentor will be Icestorm. Icestorm, do you agree to teach everything you know to this young apprentice?" Darkstar asked. "I do" Mewed Icestorm. Riverpaw stood next to his new mentor.

"Lavakit, come forward. Lavakit, you will now be named Lavapaw. You will train as a medicine cat. Rosesong will be your mentor. Rosesong, do you agree to pass on everything you know to this apprentice" Darkstar mewed. "I do!" exclaimed Rosesong. Lavapaw ran over to sit with Rosesong.

"Salamanderkit, please come forward. You will be known as Salamanderpaw. You will train as a volcano watcher. Stormwind, do you agree to pass on everything you know to this apprentice?" Darkstar asked. "I do." Mewed Stormwind. Salamanderpaw proudly walked over to Stormwind.

"Sparrowkit, please come forward. You will be known as Sparrowpaw. I will train you as a leader apprentice. I agree to pass on everything I know to you" Darkstar mewed.

"Seasonalkit, come forward. You will be known as Seasonalpaw and train as a kit-mother. Heatherpelt will be your mentor. Heatherpelt , do you agree to pass on everything you know to this apprentice." Darkstar mewed. "I do" mewed Heatherpelt.

_A leader! I can't believe I'm going to train to be a leader. _Thought Sparrowpaw as he followed Darkstar to his den.

In Darkstar's den, Darkstar motioned him to sit down. Sparrowpaw did.

"What do you think about your littermates placements?" Darkstar asked Sparrowpaw.

Sparrowpaw wasn't sure how Darkstar wanted him to answer, so he decided to be honest. He was nervous, and he thought that his judgement may be wrong.

"Lavapaw's and Sunsetpaw's placements are perfect. I don't know about the other three…" Sparrowpaw decided.

Darkstar purred. "Think about it. Salamanderpaw couldn't be a kit-mother. He doesn't have the right leadership qualities. He didn't want to be a medicine cat. He would make a good warrior, but I think his intelligence would help the clan better with him as a volcano watcher. Riverpaw couldn't be a kit mother either. He'd be too scared to be a good leader or a volcano watcher. As a medicine cat, he would probably forget supplies and things like that. Right now, he's not a good warrior, but he will be. Seasonalpaw was very hard to choose, and I still don't know that I made the right choice" Darkstar explained.

Seasonalpaw must have been hard to choose, decided Sparrowpaw. She had many good qualities, but he thought she would be a warrior apprentice. But he nodded, for he understood.

"Do StarClan help you place cats?" he asked.

"Sometimes they do. Not if it's easy, like Riverpaw or Sunsetpaw or Lavapaw. But they helped me place you." Darkstar mewed.

"When will I learn to place my clanmates?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"Well, if your training goes well, you'll help pick Petalkit or Mudkit." Darkstar mewed.

_He's got to be kidding! Petalkit and Mudkit were three moons, and their ceremony was only in three moons! _Sparrowpaw thought, thinking that he wouldn't be any help at all. He hardly even knew those kits! But maybe that wouldn't matter so much.

"What all will you teach me?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"I will teach you what you will need to know to be a great leader" Darkstar replied.

_All I need to know to be a leader. And one day, I'll be leading the clan. As Sparrowstar. _Sparrowpaw thought.

Sunsetpaw padded after Peachblossom into the nursery. She found herself thinking about her siblings. They had never been apart! But now they would be apart a lot, since they were training as different things. They would have new friends, she hoped. Sunsetpaw knew that she would be a friend with the other kit mother apprentices. Since Seasonalpaw was training as a kit mother also, Sunsetpaw would still be able to be good friends with her, and she was glad, because Seasonalpaw was a good sister to her.

Seasonalpaw. She was walking behind her. She didn't look very excited about training as a kit mother. After all, Sunsetpaw had always thought that Seasonalpaw would train as a warrior. Oh well. Seasonalpaw would live. Sunsetpaw hoped that she'd learn to be happy.

Heatherpelt and Peachblossom lead their new apprentices to a corner in the nursery and all four cats sat down. Sunsetpaw wondered what they would do first. They surely wouldn't stare at each other all day, it would be a huge waste of time.

"What will we do first?" asked Sunsetpaw.

"I'll tell both of you about what we're going to learn." Heatherpelt mewed. Both Heatherpelt and Peachblossom looked nervous. They both hadn't been kit mothers for very long, and Sunsetpaw and Seasonalpaw were their first apprentices. Sunsetpaw felt sympathetic.

"First, you'll get to know kits and kit mothers and kit mother apprentices. We will first cover the basics. What being a kit mother is. That won't take very long. Then we'll talk about picking a mate, a tom that you'll have kits with until you are an elder. Then we'll have our pregnancy unit. After that, we'll go through a unit of what it's like to be a kit mother. That's rather short. Then we learn about caring for kits. Before you become a full kit mother, you'll take care of some different aged kits." Heatherpelt explained.

Sunsetpaw and Seasonalpaw exchanged a look. This would be interesting. Now, Seasonalpaw was looking excited. Sunsetpaw was glad and excited, too. She just hoped that she would do well!

"You'll have some assessments, and you'll probably go on different speeds. We'll start by introducing you to the other kits mother apprentices. Tomorrow or something we'll introduce you to kit mothers and kits." Peachblossom mewed. "Stay here for a minute" she added.

Peachblossom and Heatherpelt walked away to another part of the nursery, and Sunsetpaw didn't bother watching them..

"What do you think?" Sunsetpaw asked Seasonalpaw.

"This will be better than I thought it would! What do you think?" Seasonalpaw replied.

_I think it'll be neat. Pick a mate? Wow! I'll miss being with our siblings all the time, but the kit mother apprentices are nice. We met some of them before. _Sunsetpaw thought.

"It'll be cool! We'll have our own kits one day. I'll miss being with our siblings all the time, though, and mommy, but at least she's a kit-mother, too." Sunsetpaw exclaimed.

Seasonalpaw nodded. At that moment, a she-cat came over to the two, quite a bit older than the siblings..

"Hi! I'm Oceanpaw. Remember me? I watched you two once or twice. What do you think?" Oceanpaw asked.

Sunsetpaw thought it was cool that she'd be on the same level as cats who had been more important than her as a kit.

"It'll be cool. I can't believe we'll be picking mates! Who's your mate?" Seasonalpaw asked.

"It's Blackpaw! He's great! I love him." Mewed Oceanpaw.

"Oh, he's nice! I wonder who I'll pick as my mate." Seasonalpaw mewed.

Sunsetpaw walked away. Obviously, Oceanpaw and Seasonalpaw would be good friends. They were both outgoing and friendly. Sunsetpaw wandered over to another young she-cat.

"Hello. I'm Sunsetpaw, one of the new kit mother apprentices" Sunsetpaw mewed shyly.

"Hi. I'm Graypaw. Congratulations! " Graypaw mewed equally shyly.

Sunsetpaw was very glad that she wasn't the only shy apprentice. Sometimes she hated her own shyness, but she mostly didn't mind too much.

"Thanks! What are you doing in training?" Sunsetpaw asked.

"Right now we've just started mating. Featherheart's real nice." Replied Graypaw.

_Yay, I've made a friend! I wonder how Seasonalpaw's training will work out, since her mentor has kits. I wonder when Larkrose will get pregnant with her next litter. _Sunsetpaw wondered.

Salamanderpaw followed Stormwind into the volcano watcher den. A she-cat, about 10 moons, was putting dirt in piles, each pile in front of a special marking. To Salamanderpaw, it didn't make the least bit of sense, but he decided that he'd probably learn it. He better. That she cat would not be better than him.

"What's Salamanderkit doing here?" asked the she-cat coldly.

_Uh, duh, dumb kitty, I'm an apprentice! _Thought Salamanderpaw.

"He's Salamanderpaw now, and he's going to be training with you" Stormwind explained calmly, ignoring the she-cat's rude tone.

"Now I'll have to learn the lessons all over again…" complained the she-cat.

"No, you won't. Salamanderpaw, meet Lilypaw. You'll be training with her" Stormwind mewed.

_She's horrible. Worse than my whiny sister Sunsetpaw! I'll hate her! In fact, I already do! She'll be so annoying! And I'll have to train with her! This will SUCK! _Salamanderpaw decided, glaring at Lilypaw.

"As a volcano watcher, you must eat your herbs." Stormwind began.

"Oh no. Not THIS again! I hate this. Yeah, we'll eat our herbs. Just please don't make the same old speech again! It's so stupid!" Lilypaw mewed.

I hate to think this, but I agree with her. I'll eat my herbs, if that's what you're going to say. They always taste bitter, but if you want me too…I'll do everything else, blah, blah, blah Salamanderpaw thought.

"Lilypaw, be nice. As I was saying, you must eat your herbs. Volcano watchers have to be strong in case danger comes. So if you're getting sick, feeling bad, whatever it is, eat the herbs! It's mandatory. I hate this speech as much as you both do. But you must eat them! No matter how horrible they taste! You need them! EAT THEM!" Stormwind exclaimed, leaving Salamanderpaw staring at him with questioning eyes. "Anyway, let's show Salamanderpaw the volcano. Salamanderpaw, can you go fetch traveling herbs from Rosesong and Lavapaw?" Stormwind asked.

Lavapaw, she'll be much better than speeches about eating herbs. Stormwind's a bit weird… I can't wait to climb the volcano. Or whatever we do to it. At least he tried to shut Lilypaw up. Seems impossible to me. Yes, I get to climb the volcano!

Salamanderpaw ran to the medicine cat den, where Lavapaw and Rosesong were. " Hi. We're going to the volcano. We need traveling herbs." He mewed.

"The volcano? Already? Well, if he says so" Rosesong mewed, placing some herbs in front of Salamanderpaw.

"Don't fall down the volcano! Bye Salamanderpaw!" exclaimed Lavapaw as Salamanderpaw left with his herbs.

_Nice job. Very encouraging words _Thought Salamanderpaw.

Salamanderpaw and Lilypaw and Stormwind ate the herbs, then left camp quietly. The adventure was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosesong was out collecting herbs, leaving Lavapaw to sort the herbs in the medicine cat den. Lavapaw's brother, Sparrowpaw, ran in looking worried. She wondered what it was, and hoped it wasn't too bad.

"Hi Sparrowpaw! How's the leader stuff coming?" Lavapaw asked happily, since medicine cat stuff was so far fun.

"Iceeyes is sick!" Sparrowpaw exclaimed, not bothering to answer Lavapaw's question.

_That was quite rude, but oh no! I don't know what will work on her! _Lavapaw thought.

Iceeyes was the oldest cat in the clan, and every cat knew that she wouldn't live much longer. She couldn't survive sickness, unless it wasn't serious at all. Also, Lavapaw didn't even know which herbs were which, or what they did! Rosesong had just asked her to sort them in piles using their scent and appearance! Oh no!

"Take me to her!" Lavapaw exclaimed. Even though she knew she couldn't do much, she had to try, for the sake of Iceeyes. She didn't want her clanmate to die if she could help it.

Lavapaw followed Sparrowpaw into the elder's den. Iceeyes looked really sick…

"Fever! Stomach…Can hardly breath," Iceeyes gasped, coughing.

"What can you do?' Sparrowpaw asked Lavapaw urgently.

"I don't know! I don't even know which herbs are which! Iceeyes was fine earlier, so Rosesong left me to sort herbs! Some cat has to go find her!" Lavapaw explained.

"Oh no…some cat needs to find Rosesong." Sparrowpaw decided.

"She could be anywhere on the island! I don't know where she went! Can you go? I can't, Rosesong hasn't shown me the territory yet! I've only been an apprentice for a day!" Lavapaw exclaimed.

"I can't go either! Let's get Icestorm and Riverpaw! I'll get them!" Sparrowpaw exclaimed, as he ran out of the elder's den.

"Iceeyes, you'll be fine, I hope! Just keep breathing…" Lavapaw mewed.

_He won't die! He can't die! If he dies, it'll be my entire fault. It's my fault I don't know the herbs yet! Why did Rosesong leave me in camp without her? It was a mouse-brained idea! I hope she realizes! _Lavapaw thought.

"Come on, Riverpaw!" exclaimed Icestorm.

Riverpaw scurried after his mentor. They were going to find Rosesong. Out into the jungle, with the tigers and gorillas. Yes, they were. The island where VolcanoClan was huge, and it had a huge jungle area. This would be very dangerous, and Riverpaw was just hoping to come out alive.

_She could be anywhere! We'll never find her, and Iceeyes will die! What if we meet a tiger? I can't fight a tiger, and one full-grown warrior can't either! We'll both die! Why did Sparrowpaw choose us? Stupid, leader apprentice brother… _Riverpaw thought, but he took it back. He liked Sparrowpaw and it wasn't his fault Iceeyes was sick.

"Will a tiger eat us?" Riverpaw asked.

"Of course not. If we see one, we'll climb up a tree. Then all we'll need to worry is mouse-brained monkeys. I won't let a monkey hit you on the head, that can hurt." Icestorm mewed.

_So reassuring, we escape a tiger and get hit in the head with some monkey thing. _Riverpaw thought. _Why was I chosen as a warrior? Well, I can probably answer that. I can't be a kit mother, of course. If I were a volcano watcher, I'd probably fall down the volcano and die. I could never remember all of those herbs. If I were a leader…I'd just be a horrible leader. So my only option was a warrior. _Riverpaw decided.

"If I _die, _tell my mother and siblings I love them" Riverpaw mewed sarcastically.

"You're not going to die" mewed Icestorm, sounding slightly annoying.

The two of them silently made their way through trees and bushes.

"I'm tired, can we stop?" Riverpaw asked after awhile.

"I'm following Rosesong's scent trail. Climb this tree and wait. Don't make any noise. I'll be back with Rosesong. Climb to the top of the tree, but don't fall" Icestorm mewed.

Without another word, Icestorm ran in one direction.

_How do you climb a tree? Does Icestorm expect me to know everything? _Thought Riverpaw.

He threw himself onto the tree, and clawed his way to the top. The view was great. _I see the volcano! And that thing that mother calls the ocean! I want to go there! I wonder if I could sneak out with one of my siblings and go. It would be fun! _Riverpaw thought.

Suddenly, he felt like there were eyes staring at him. He turned around slowly, and found himself face to face with another cat with a scent he didn't recognize. Weird, he had never met a non-VolcanoClan cat.

"Are you part of a rogue group? What are you doing here? What's your name?" Riverpaw asked quietly.

The cat laughed. It was a young she-cat, about nine moons. Her pelt was covered in mud. What was that about?

"No! I never knew that other cats lived on this island, until today. Earlier today, I climbed this tree for the first time. You see those shapes on the volcano? I think those are cats! Anyway, my name is Cora." The she cat mewed.

"Yes, there are other cats! There's rogue groups, and VolcanoClan. I'm a VolcanoClan warrior apprentice. Those shapes on the volcano are Stormwind, the clan volcano watcher, and Lilypaw and Salamanderpaw, the volcano watcher apprentice. Salamanderpaw's my brother. We were apprenticed yesterday, along with our four other siblings, since we just turned six moons." Riverpaw mewed.

"Only six moons? You shouldn't be here alone!" Cora exclaimed.

"I know I shouldn't. My mentor was just here. I was tired, and he left me here. He probably shouldn't have…" Riverpaw mewed, looking at the ocean and the sand by the ocean.

"Oh, that's not good. You see the ocean? I guess you haven't been there before. Want to go with me?" Cora asked.

_Should I? Icestorm will be angry. But I really want to go, and this Cora cat is really nice. _Riverpaw thought.

"Okay. I'll go" Riverpaw mewed.

The two cats got out of the tree and bounded into the jungle. Riverpaw hoped that they wouldn't run into danger.

Icestorm and Rosesong ran into camp. Why wasn't Riverpaw with them! It didn't make any sense; Riverpaw was a new apprentice and shouldn't be left alone! DUH!

"Seasonalpaw! What's happening? Is Riverpaw here?" Rosesong mewed.

"Iceeyes died. Lavapaw didn't know how to save her. Bouncekit's sick. Riverpaw isn't here." Seasonalpaw whispered.

_Will Bouncekit die too? Where is Riverpaw? _Seasonalpaw thought.

"Stay here. I'll gather your siblings. Rosesong, help Bouncekit." Icestorm mewed.

A moment later, Icestorm, Seasonalpaw, Sparrowpaw, Sunsetpaw, and Lavapaw had gathered.

"What happened?" Sparrowpaw demanded. This couldn't be good. Stupid Icestorm.

"Riverpaw and I were following Rosesong's scent trail. Riverpaw said he was tired, so I told him to rest in a tree and wait for me to come back. When I came back, Riverpaw was gone. I followed his scent trail, but I lost it quickly." Icestorm explained.

_Why did you do that, you mouse-brain? I hate you because my brother's now in danger! _Seasonalpaw thought angrily.

"Why did you leave him, you piece of fox dung? He's only been an apprentice for a day! He doesn't know what he's doing!" Seasonalpaw exclaimed.

Seasonalpaw dashed into the nursery, Sunsetpaw following her. It was time for training, anyway. They were both going to train with Peachblossom, since Heatherpelt wanted to stay with her sick kits.

"Where could he be?" Sunsetpaw asked me quietly.

"Anywhere. You know him." Seasonalpaw mewed.

_And you know him better than I do _Seasonalpaw silently added. She did. Seasonalpaw had a feeling that she didn't quite understand him, while Sunsetpaw did.

"Peachblossom!" Sunsetpaw exclaimed when the two were right behind her.

Peachblossom nodded. She led the two apprentices to a corner.

"As you know, a kit mother is- GREAT STARCLAN!" Peachblossom screamed.

Every cat in the nursery turned around to stare at her. Was everything bad happening at once? Maybe this wasn't bad, but it probably was.

"My kits are coming. Get Rosesong, Sunsetpaw!" Peachblossom gasped.

Larkrose and Heatherpelt rushed over to Seasonalpaw.

"Go, Seasonalpaw." Mewed Larkrose seriously.

"Why? What about the other apprentices?" Seasonalpaw asked.

Larkrose gazed at her youngest daughter. Seasonalpaw really hated being the youngest, even by a little.

She's thinking of me as Seasonalkit. I know I'm not! I'm Seasonalpaw, now. An apprentice!

Seasonalpaw rushed out of the nursery anyway. She paced back and forth, until a warrior apprentice; Brownpaw came up to her. These warrior apprentices were always too busy in their work to notice what else was happening.

"What are doing? What happened?" Brownpaw asked.

"Peachblossom's having her kits and mommy made me leave and Riverpaw's gone!" Seasonalpaw exclaimed, her voice rising to a panic.

Duskfur called to Brownpaw and he ran to him. Then Brownpaw ran back.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you." Brownpaw mumbled before running back to his mentor.

Why can't you? What's wrong? What does Duskfur have against me? I didn't do anything! Why can't I see Peachblossom? It doesn't make any sense! Seasonalpaw thought. It didn't make any sense to her.

Seasonalpaw dashed back into the nursery and over to Peachblossom. She was moaning and no kits had come. But they would come.

"SEASONALPAW!" Larkrose screamed, and Seasonalpaw stayed.

"You can send me away all you want but Oceanpaw will tell me anyway!" Seasonalpaw screamed.

She hoped it was true.

"Stupid climb. Salamanderpaw, don't take chances!" Lilypaw scolded.

"We're almost there" mewed Stormwind.

_We better be! We've been traveling since yesterday! How often will I do this? _Salamanderpaw wondered. _At least the view's good. And I am NOT taking chances._

The view was good. The three climbers could see almost the entire island. It was so cool, cooler than the camp.

"Why do we trek up the volcano so often?" Lilypaw asked.

"You ask this every time we come up here. We have to monitor the volcano." Stormwind mewed.

In a few minutes, the three were at the top of the volcano.

"Salamanderpaw, don't get too close to the edge" Stormwind mewed.

The three looked into the volcano. The red lava was close to the top of the volcano. That REALLY didn't look very good to Salamanderpaw.

"We have to evacuate, don't we?" Lilypaw mewed.

"Yes! Follow my orders, both of you!" Stormwind exclaimed. "Lilypaw, you know how we do this"

Lilypaw bounded down the volcano, weaving back and fourth.

"Salamanderpaw…I'll just carry you. Lilypaw, wait!" Stormwind exclaimed, and grabbed Salamanderpaw by the scruff.

_Wow, that didn't take long. _Salamanderpaw thought once they were at the bottom. Compared to the overnight journey, this was okay.

Stormwind, Lilypaw, and Salamanderpaw arrived in camp after awhile. Salamanderpaw was afraid that the clan might die when the volcano erupted.

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO- Oh, We're in danger! Get over here!" Stormwind exclaimed once he had climbed onto the Highrock.

"Cora, look!" Riverpaw exclaimed, gazing at the volcano. Smoke was coming out of it. Everything bad was happening at once, and Riverpaw wished he had his siblings to talk to right now.

"We have to go! What should we do?" Cora mewed.

"I'll take you back to my clan. We have an evacuation plan, so we're going to leave. You're covered in mud, stay like that." Riverpaw told Cora.

_Oh no! _Riverpaw thought as he ran with Cora back to the VolcanoClan camp.

"I'm here!" Riverpaw exclaimed loudly.

"Good!" Salamanderpaw exclaimed.

"One of the first two boats that leave will have the elders. The other will have Heatherpelt and her kits, Yellowtail and her kits, Peachblossom, and Rosesong and Lavapaw." Darkstar started. "The next boat that leaves will have the other kit mothers and the volcano watchers and his apprentices, plus Sunsetpaw. The next boat will have the kit mother apprentices, Duskfur, and Brownpaw. The next boat will be the warrior apprentices, including Riverpaw's companion, and Fireclaw. The next boat will be the other warriors. Sparrowpaw, you and I will go on any boats that have room. Follow me, VolcanoClan" Darkstar exclaimed.

Darkstar lead the whole clan through the jungle. The clan was going so fast that it was amazing. The clan was doing well, and Riverpaw hoped that it would stay that way.

"Cora, you'll be safe, I hope" Riverpaw told his companion.

Once at the beach, cats pulled boats made out of trees onto the beach.

_We're the fifth boat. _Riverpaw thought.

The whole sky was filled with smoke. It didn't look like VolcanoClan would make it. But they would try.

"First boat, load now! Second boat, also load!" Darkstar screamed.

Riverpaw glanced over at Peachblossom. She was in a lot of pain, and she still hadn't had her kits. All the boats had herbs and fresh kill, and that would be good for when Peachblossom did have her kits.

They would make it. Riverpaw decided to think positive.


End file.
